<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paralyzed by HonestCannibal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050860">Paralyzed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal'>HonestCannibal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prototype (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Brother/Sister bond, F/M, Rape Aftermath, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana gets assaulted. Alex finds the guy that did it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Dana Mercer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paralyzed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy 2021, here’s a dark story for you all. </p>
<p>I can imagine Alex still being a protective big brother to Dana so here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At first when Dana hadn't returned within the usual time it took her to carry out her regular evening walk, Alex disregarded his concern. It was within her nature to get distracted by the smallest thing and it wasn't the first time she had spent longer on one of her walks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regular exercise and routine played a part in her life, Alex had come to notice. She was a creature of habit and whenever her regime was interrupted, she would become irritable. Alex could never understand but nonetheless, left Dana to her own devices. It was a better option than telling her it was getting too dangerous to leave the apartment so late in the day and dealing with her foul mouth and bad attitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex glanced at the clock and something within him told him this wasn't normal; she wouldn't be gone for this long with good reason. It gnawed at him and he couldn't think of anything else but Dana</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take a lot of debating for him to decide to leave and follow the route she took every night, which was predominately safe. Her apartment rested in a neutral zone where infected were unlikely and Blackwatch weren't roaming every street corner but that didn't stop Alex from beginning to panic when he travelled around the entire block and didn't see her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky had darkened significantly by this point, the night chill reaching its full potential as Alex saw his breath while he travelled through the dark corners of Manhattan. Dana must be cold wherever she was; she hadn't taken a jacket, much to Alex's disapproval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He liked to think he didn't care about anything or anyone but Dana was the one and only exception; she shared his blood and whatever few memories he had left. He felt inclined to protect her and would be lying if he said he didn't at least feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>towards her, that something being the constant need to protect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex scaled an apartment block and scanned the area below. He clenched his jaw when he couldn't see her, knowing now that his instinct was correct and that something had happened to her. His mind went to dark places, his blood becoming cold at the flashes of blood and limbs that flashed through his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cursed and dropped into an alley below, throwing those thoughts into the back of his mind and focusing on the hope that she'd just seen a cat or something, just like the other times she'd arrived back later than usual. She was caring and kind like that; the exact opposite of Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sound stopped Alex and he paused, listening out for a sign of life; an inkling of Dana being alive. He heard it again - a shout. It was painful and angry and he was running in the direction without having a second thought. It could be anything; it didn't have to be Dana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex heard another cry, closer this time and he was on a rooftop instantly and narrowing his eyes downwards into a secluded, dim alley. Within seconds he discovered the source of the sound - two figures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stilled in his position, his eyes locking with the scene before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana was pinned against a brick wall, her arms behind her back. She swore loudly and fought back against the soldier pinning her there. Alex found his legs were moving before he could think straight and he dropped into the alley, alerting the soldier as he halted his movements, his sick grunting coming to an end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those hands were holding Dana there with enough force for Alex to see how much it hurt, even from the distance he was at. This… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man </span>
  </em>
  <span>had taken what didn't belong to him. He'd hurt Dana in more ways than Alex could fix and a violent, red rage coursed through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The animal had fear flashing across his features when Alex began to approach and he grabbed at his uniform that was pooled around his ankles, pulling it up to cover himself. He stumbled backwards, his disgusting hands shoving Dana to the ground as he reached for his weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex's attention fell onto Dana's bare knees as they collided with the gravel below and a cry left her mouth. His eyes drifted back to the soldier who was now shouting frantic words at Alex while holding his gun in defense. That wasn't going to protect him now. Alex was going to destroy every piece of bone within his body without killing him. Alex knew his face and he would deal with him later; his main priority was Dana's shivering body on the ground in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he began to approach Dana, the soldier yelled at him to freeze and his shaking hands remained holding his weapon at Alex before dropping it and breaking out into a sprint, heading away from the scene. Instinct told Alex to catch him and do whatever he wanted to him right now while the rage was fresh in his body but Dana needed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned his attention towards Dana's crumpled body on the floor when she shifted, attempting to cover herself by placing her hands over her naked shoulders. Alex took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, kneeling in front of her to check for any external wounds that he could heal, but there were only minor bruises and grazes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana refused to look at him and flinched away from his touch and he clenched his jaw. Even him, an insentient, non-human terrorist couldn't take a life away like this. Alex, who had no morals, wouldn't want to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>to anyone. It was sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex, with the gentlest touch he could manage, helped Dana to her feet and pulled his jacket around her tighter. She was tense under his touch, her whole demeanor screaming pain and Alex didn't know how to heal her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're safe." Alex said. Dana nodded but Alex knew her mind was elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex carried Dana back to her apartment, his mind stuck with the single image of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those hands </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his sister. He hated it. He hated knowing someone had done this to her and there was no way he could take it away; no way for him to even begin to understand how she was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana hadn't said a word since he'd found her, only nodding when Alex asked her if he could look at the grazes on her face and body. He'd retrieved the dusty medical kit she kept in the medicine cabinet and returned to the kitchen, seeing that she'd shifted in her seat and looked uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can lay on the couch if it's more comfortable." Alex suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still didn't speak, just shook her head. Alex turned a dining chair to face her and sat down, gently taking her face in his hand and began looking over the cuts and grazes on her cheek and chin. It was foreign to him; being gentle and patient. He'd never been so light handed before as he dabbed at the wounds. Dana's eyes remained on the wall, not even glancing at Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vision focused on the bruises forming over her arms and wrists and he stilled. Those wounds he couldn't clean, he couldn't heal. He wanted to try; wanted to take the outline of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands off of her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana followed his line of vision and stood suddenly. She went straight to the bathroom and Alex could hear her vomiting, then she showered for what felt like hours. He debated checking on her but knew his own selfish need to know how she was feeling wasn't going to help her now. Instead, he left her to do what she needed and when she did eventually leave the bathroom, she went straight to her bedroom and locked the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex told himself that it was fine, that this is how she chose to heal but it was painful to watch and he felt completely powerless for the first time since he could remember. He could crush a skull with his bare hands without breaking a sweat but he couldn't take this pain away from his sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her bedroom door and thoughts of how he was going to torture the sick fuck that did this to her had him pacing. He played it all out in his head, thinking about how he would break each limb and then watch him try to crawl away, pleading for mercy. He would slam his face into a brick wall until there was nothing left and he would drink up the sickening cracks from his skull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However much he thought of the bloodshed he would release on this animal, his mind always travelled back to Dana. She was shutting him out; a common thing for humans to do when faced with something traumatic, but it wasn't going to help her. Alex didn't really know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, he did know that he was willing to find a way to make everything and anything easier for Dana. From the memories he had stored far in the back of his mind, Alex and Dana had always been inseparable during childhood. Dana was constantly there, helping Alex. Alex Mercer may be dead but what's left of him owed it to Dana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex decided to give Dana space and leave the apartment to hunt down the fucker that did this. He remembered the face; it was burned into his memories and he would most likely never forget it. The short, blonde hair and tanned skin, the crooked nose and angular jawline; this sickening creature was now his prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He infiltrated a military base, consuming each and every soldier inside in hopes of finding a name. Every time he saw the uniform, his mind went back to the hands pinning Dana down and touching her, destroying her caring and trusting nature. But not a single fucker in the base had a link to him; nobody had ever seen him before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stomped on a soldier's face out of frustration, crushing his head into the concrete below. The inside of his skull spattered across the floor and Alex stared down at the remains, not feeling relieved of his anger in any way. Dana was still hurting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment was exactly how it was when he left it hours ago, almost a day now, meaning Dana hadn't come out of her bedroom. As much as he wanted to leave her alone, he couldn't watch her rot because of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex hesitantly knocked on her door. "Do you need anything?" He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Came the simple, muffled reply after a few moments of silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to at least eat something." Alex said as gently as he could manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence followed and Alex wanted to knock again, try to coerce her into coming out but he wouldn't know what to do if she did. He was helpless and useless at this; his way of helping was torturing the piece of shit that did this for fuck's sake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned to walk away but the sound of the door unlocking made him pause and turn back, seeing Dana open the door just a crack. "Don't leave." She said, her voice just above a whisper. Alex could hear the pleading in her tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't." He said and held his hand out to her, hoping she wouldn't flinch away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana didn't flinch and instead tightly wrapped her arms around Alex and let out a shuddering breath, her head buried in his chest. At this point, Alex didn't know what to do but he followed his instinct and held her, feeling her shoulders begin to shake once his arms were around her. Small, harsh breaths came from her as she cried, her trembling hands gripping Alex's jacket that he had wrapped around her only hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a long time but Alex wasn't counting the minutes as they ticked by. He counted the amount of teeth he was going to rip from the soldier's mouth instead, playing each one out in his mind every time he heard Dana let out a sob. He got to fifteen before Dana pulled away and looked up at Alex, her eyes finally finding his. Her eyes held so much emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." She said, her voice wavering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For what?" Alex asked and frowned. What had she done that deserved an apology? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For having to rescue me." Her eyes dropped from his as she spoke. "For you having to see…" She took a deep breath. "Fuck, you shouldn't have had to deal with that shit, Alex." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rage was back, slithering its way through his body as she spoke. She wouldn't meet his eye again and that made the anger worse; less controllable as it ripped through him. His hands tightened on Dana's arms, enough to catch her attention but not enough to hurt her. He would never hurt her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> will deal with this." He said and watched more tears fill Dana's eyes as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to cry again and Alex pulled her forward into another embrace. He'd not dealt with physical contact for a while so it was strange that it came naturally to him in the moment. His hand rested on the back of her head, her soft hair brushing against his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Alex." She whispered through tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana didn't want to sleep in her bed, even when Alex offered to stay in the same room. Alex had persuaded her to try and sleep but within an hour she was awake, gasping for air and grabbing onto Alex with a bruising grip until he managed to calm her down. In those moments, Alex could see her frantic eyes searching the room for what? He didn't know, but the moment he turned her face to his, she began to calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea how to help but whatever he was doing seemed to be enough. He knew that simple actions wouldn't heal her. He didn't know enough about these things to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex coerced her into sleeping on the couch and she agreed, mentioning that being away from the noise that came from the apartment next to her room would be helpful. Alex did offer to pay the neighbors a visit but she declined and wrapped herself in a blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She refused to enter her bedroom unless Alex was there and it reminded him of a memory he'd stored away where Alex had been watching a horror movie when he was a teenager and Dana walked in right as someone was being eaten alive. She couldn't sleep for weeks and Alex had to sleep on the floor next to her bed to make sure no monsters came in to eat her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was different. The only monsters here were humans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had set up a bed on the couch for Dana and couldn't help but notice her glancing at him from across as he did so. At first, she was so lost in her own thoughts; Alex wondered what kind internal torment her mind was in, but then she seemed more interested in Alex's movements. He looked back at her for her to look away. She wanted to speak, he could sense it, but something was stopping her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gestured to the couch and Dana sat down, letting Alex drape a blanket over her shoulders - a natural reaction that he didn't process until he had done it - and began to walk away, knowing he had done all he could for Dana at this time. She needed to rest and recover and he needed to hunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden restriction had him halting and turning to the source of his restraint. A hand, Dana's, gripped his sleeve. "Sit with me." She said suddenly. "Please." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex glanced over her tear stained, desperate features and nodded, sitting on the couch and letting her curl up beside him, wrapped tightly in a blanket with her head on his shoulder. She eventually drifted off to sleep with her favourite movie playing in the background, however the sound was muffled to Alex as his mind went back to those revised dark places. He wanted to leave and begin stalking his prey but Dana needed him. This wasn't about revenge - not yet anyway - this was about the person that relied on him the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana groaned in her sleep, ripping Alex from his thoughts and he looked down at her to see a pained expression on her face. He instinctively laid his hand on her shoulder to wake her and release her from whatever torment her mind had trapped her in, but she shot up and shouted, slapping his hand away and lashing out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dana! Dana it's me!" Alex said loudly, grabbing at her fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana continued to cry out and fight against him, kicking out at him with enough force to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No matter how much she lashed out, Alex couldn't find it in him to get angry. He instead grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up so she was facing him, her panic filled eyes staring into his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She calmed immediately, glancing around the room, panting and then met Alex's eyes once more. Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled out of his grasp, shaking her head with a string of curses followed by an apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex's instincts told him to reach out to her but he knew that wasn't a wise idea. Touch was something that she needed to instigate and he was stupid to even consider laying a hand on her. He'd caused her to lash out and he finally realised that he couldn't help her, not alone anyway. He was of no use here; he had no idea how to help a rape victim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stood and Dana immediately grasped at his wrist. "Please don't leave." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took a moment to consider his reply, wanting to tell her he had no idea what he was doing unless she told him how he could help before laying a hand over hers but she spoke again. "I think… I think I need to talk about it." She said hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex eyed her warily, not really knowing how to respond. Instead he sat back down, facing her to show she had his full attention. The human motion was foreign but he'd picked it up from Dana's own behaviour when he would tell her a particularly gruesome story about his normal day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana took a deep breath and pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes falling away from Alex's. "He stopped me and said he needed to search me, so I thought 'fuck it' and I let him; I didn't want to draw attention to myself." She began, "He… He got too hands on so I told him to back off and that's when…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex set his jaw, scanning over Dana's deflated features. Her entire demeanour had been destroyed. If Alex hadn't second guessed himself, hadn't been so quick to trust another human to not be as disgusting and demonic as they made him out to be, he could have prevented this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried to fight back." She said through clenched teeth. "I really fucking tried."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana took a moment to breathe, the air in the apartment filled with a thick, sad tension that pierced right through Alex. He reached out instinctively and placed his hand gently on her arm, expecting her to tense regardless of how light his touch was, but she didn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Alex found himself saying. A weight lifted off his chest but he had no idea what had coerced him into apologising. The words left his mouth without a thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana's brows furrowed and Alex knew the question before she  had even uttered it because he'd asked it already. "I should have been there." He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her bloodshot eyes met his and she grabbed his hand in a tight hold with both of hers, letting out a shuddering breath in the process. "You saved me." Dana smiled, tears spilling from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This moment between them wasn't similar to any in Alex's memories. They had never been this close… This open. Alex should have felt lost, confused and panicked at the thought of not having any reference on how to act in this circumstance but instead he felt… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark clouds loomed over the city as rain began to fall, flickering down onto the gravel. Alex had finally found a name to match the face of his prey and now the hunt would begin. </span>
  <span>Weeks of searching had led to this very moment. Weeks of watching Dana try to heal and fight for her normality back while Alex could do nothing but watch her and hold her while she cried out in the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel H. Sampson. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shivered at the name, feeling his body fill with the fire that urged him to slaughter. He knew this kill would be satisfying, if not the most satisfying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over the massacre he'd caused, blood beginning to pool and merge between the bodies scattered across the room. Some were still alive, barely, but Alex didn't have the patience left in him for mercy; he'd gotten what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frost had covered most of Manhattan's streets as the chill of the winter cut through the city. Alex felt the bite of the cold even through his layers. He was lucky enough that Dana had tiredly given in and accepted some sleeping pills so he could finally sneak out and do what needed to be done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had found a quiet, secluded spot that he'd scouted out for a few nights to make sure it wasn't in anybody's interest before deciding it was the perfect place for an endurance test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier - his </span>
  <em>
    <span>prey</span>
  </em>
  <span> - woke and his eyes immediately locked with Alex's. He gave a surprised cry and went to reach for his gun to discover it was gone along with his uniform. Alex made sure to leave him with the bare minimum which was his underwear and a thin shirt, exactly what his body held when he'd raped Dana. He deserved this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex hadn't restrained him, knowing there was no possible way he'd escape and even if he tried, it would make it more fun for Alex. He'd hunted him down once, he could do it again, even with a courtesy head start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-what do you want?" He asked and shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stared at him, not even knowing which body part to start with. He slowly approached the soldier and saw him shiver once more before scrambling to his bare feet and attempting to run. Alex watched him with amusement, letting him think he would actually be able to outrun Alex Mercer and giving him the slightest piece of hope, before ripping it away from him when he eventually darted forward and slammed his face into the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A surprised cry followed by a groan of pain came from the body on the floor and Alex knelt down and grabbed him by his throat, lifting him up off the floor. The soldier's lips were spattered with blood; Alex was eager to find out what damage had been caused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier grabbed at Alex's hands around his throat and struggled, kicking and flailing. Alex tightened his hands around his neck, knowing that he could end this right now if he squeezed hard enough; he could crush his windpipe within seconds, but that wouldn't be fun. He could rip him apart with his tendrils but that also wouldn't be fun. Alex wanted to feel every bone break under his bare hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to do this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck do you want?" The soldier rasped, a lisp forming in his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt his lip twitch before loosening his grip and bringing the soldier down to his level. "I want to make you regret ever laying a hand on my sister." He said and the soldier's eyes widened. Alex felt him gulp and decided he wanted to start with his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, Alex forced his fingers into the soldier's mouth and grabbed one of his front teeth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A loud, gurgling scream filled the warehouse as Alex threw the tooth onto the ground. It wasn't the one he'd knocked loose but the scream sent shockwaves through his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached in again, a mixture of blood and saliva coating his fingers. He grabbed the next tooth and felt it give under his grasp. Another cry of pain bellowed out into the night air, echoing throughout the run down building. Alex admired the tooth in between his fingers and held it up in front of the soldiers face, his bloody lips beginning to swell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That must have hurt." Alex commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a fucking pyscho." The soldier spat and began struggling again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex slammed him into the floor with enough force to know he'd broken a couple of ribs. He pulled him back up by his shirt and punched him in the face once, twice, three times before deciding that the feeling of his nose cracking underneath his knuckles was enough and he threw him back down, his face hitting the gravel below. The sound that left the soldier's mouth drove Alex into a frenzy of uncontrollable need and he circled him, like a vulture waiting for its next meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please." The soldier begged with a sob escaping him. Alex clenched his jaw, imagining that Dana had said the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've heard that enough times to know it doesn't stop anything." Alex sneered and placed his foot on the back of the soldier's knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier laid his forehead on the concrete, his sobs becoming too pathetic for Alex to ignore. "No, please." He pleaded, shaking his head. Alex couldn't see his face but he knew his eyes were shut tight with the fear of knowing what was coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pressed his foot harder and harder on the back of the pathetic excuse for a human's knee and heard him begin to yell, louder and louder until his leg gave way, a sickening crack coming from it. Alex felt the bone come away from the joint as the soldier screamed and tried to drag himself away but Alex was just getting started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex kicked him in the side, commanding him to roll onto his back in the process. At first he didn't oblige but Alex got tired of waiting and listening to the begging and kicked him hard enough to make him, knowing his foot had come into contact with the broken ribs he'd caused earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood stained the soldier's face, his lips glistening in the moonlight that peered through the broken windows. His face was swollen, one eye barely open from the impact of the punch Alex delivered to his face. He'd shattered his eye socket and broken his nose; he'd wanted to do more but his focus was no longer on his face. Instead, he wanted to concentrate on delivering an adequate amount of physical pain to his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what humans do to dogs that can't control themselves?" Alex asked and watched as the bloodied mess on the floor stared up at him with wide eyes. "It would be merciful if I were to carry it out correctly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex moved around him until he was stood by his legs and he stared down at him, watching him tremble with pure, pathetic fear. This man would never touch his sister again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex slammed his foot down onto the soldiers groin with all the strength he should muster. The entire warehouse echoed with a blood curdling scream; a scream so raw that it must have even hurt to have it ripped from the soldier's chest. He screamed again, he cursed at Alex, he cried and then he passed out as blood began to coat his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex wasn't finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed and Alex had waited, silent and still in the shadows. His eyes didn't leave the bloodied mess on the floor as he waited eagerly for him to stir and when he did, he groaned and then began to frantically look around. He started screaming for help, unable to move from the damage Alex had inflicted on him. Alex found himself enjoying every moment of it, knowing that the moment he showed his face, those screams would get louder and more desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they did. The soldier even rolled onto his front and attempted to drag himself away, his nails grasping at the concrete and he rasped a few more cries for help until Alex reached him and he began pleading in between sobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please." He whimpered and reached his hand up. "Please just fucking kill me you sick fuck." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smirked and crouched down next to the soldier's shivering body. "I'm going to kill you." Alex said and grabbed his arm. "But I'm going to kill you when there's nothing left to break." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex twisted his arm and a repulsive crack filled the air along with a howling cry of pain. Bone pierced the skin but Alex wasn't finished and he twisted the flimsy arm again, a gruesome scream ripping from the soldier's lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex let go of his arm and it smacked against the concrete with a heavy thud. Alex watched the soldier's ragged breathing, standing back up and delivering a kick directly into the middle of his back. While another cry of pain shot out into the night, Alex stomped on the leg he'd broken earlier, completely shattering the tibia and the soldier screamed, his voice cutting out halfway through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the leg he'd completely destroyed and saw the femur jutting out from the skin. He placed his foot on the back of the soldier's thigh and pressed lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, please! No!" He begged and attempted to move away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex paused and debated whether or not to continue. He didn't want the soldier to die from shock before he had a chance to play some more. He decided against it and took his foot off of his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier's breathing had become ragged and he was struggling to breathe. Alex must have punctured a lung and he needed to act fast if he wanted to do as much damage as possible. Alex kicked him over onto his back and knelt next to him, drinking up the image of the completely helpless rapist in front of him. The blood that caked his face and neck was like something Alex had never seen before; his victims never lasted this long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your sister… " The soldier weakly spoke between breaths. "She… She was… Begging… For it…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex knelt down beside him, his eyes not leaving the soldier's slow blinking ones. Alex wanted to slam his fist into his face until there was nothing left but he restrained himself; the bloodied mess in front of him had accepted his death and Alex wanted him to die as painfully as possible. He put a hand on either side of the soldier's face, seeing the expression change from a weakened smirk to a slight furrow of the brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he wanted to do was destroy the image of Dana's body in this fucker's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex's lips twitched. "I'm going to make you regret saying that."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier gulped in between his rasped breaths and Alex. pressed his thumbs into those pathetic sockets and pushed, feeling the pressure of his eyeballs push back against him. The soldier pried at Alex's hands, his nails digging into Alex's skin and tearing. Alex couldn't hear anything as he stared down, watching as the soldier's face became red and focused on the feeling of his eyes frantically moving underneath his thumbs.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take a lot for blood to begin spilling from his eye sockets, coating Alex's thumbs as he continued to press down slowly, prolonging the inevitable death. He could feel the soldier's eyelids attempting to close, his body trying to protect itself. These last moments of suffering had to be perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screams were muffled and Alex gave one, final push into the sockets and felt something give. Then, the screaming stopped and the hands were no longer clawing at his own in panic. He stayed there for a few moments, blood soaking his sleeves and jeans as he stared at the crushed skull that had spattered underneath his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex leaned against the door to Dana's apartment, trying to get out of the mindset he'd been in for the past couple of hours. He knew he'd gone too far and would never be able to tell Dana the details, and would never be able to tell her how much he enjoyed every second of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally came back to himself and felt something wet on his face; he touched it to find it was blood. His face, hands, clothes, everything was covered in blood. He would need to sneak past Dana and clean up. He hoped she would still be sleeping when he opened the apartment door but she was there in an instant, evidently waiting for Alex to return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horror spread across her face and she stepped back. Alex shut the door quietly behind him with his arm, trying not to cover everything in blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana let out a breath, her wide eyes scanning his body. "What…?" She failed to finish the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dealt with it." Alex said and walked over to the kitchen sink to begin cleaning himself up. He heard Dana approach him after many moments of silence and she gently pushed him away from the sink and began to run a cloth under the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." She said quietly and turned to him, bringing the cloth to his face and began patting at the dried blood. Alex watched her eyes meet his momentarily before focusing back on the blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't give you back what he took from you." Alex said, feeling something foreign inside him stir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana paused, her eyes meeting his again but this time for longer. "You've given me more." She replied with a sad smile. "You've given me my brother back." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence filled the room as Dana continued to wipe the blood from Alex's face and neck, then grimaced at the dirty cloth before throwing it in the trash and turning back to Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She asked a single question that caught him off guard. "How did you do it?" She asked. Her eyes held something that Alex couldn't determine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Every way I wanted to." Alex replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dana nodded and looked back down at the bloodied cloth in the trash before her eyes met Alex's again. "Let's watch Dirty Dancing again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Alex wanted to object and complain, he decided against it and gestured to the lounge, following after Dana. He wasn't her brother anymore; he wasn't even human but the bond they shared… </span>
  <span>It had become clear to him that his need to protect her came naturally. His feelings towards her were more than his human self had ever felt; ever acknowledged. Maybe he wasn't as non-human as he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Dana had given him a reason to still exist in this derelict world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>